Voiceless
by Illodia
Summary: Sequel to the crap reference. Basically doing the same stuff with this. Don't even bother reading this, it will just make you sad and pity my middle school self
1. Prologue

As the remaining stitchpunks mourn over the ones they've lost, the Clone builds his servents to go try and kill the remaining ones. Others still wonder the Dead Lands, unaware of what is to come.

As the Clone builds, she plans to bring them back. She thinks there is nothing keeping her from sacrificing herself to save the others.

Is she right?

**Okay, that is all I could think of for a prologue. Sue me. But please don't. Anyway, the first chapter will be up soon. And I mean that. I'll say... tommorow. Hopefully.**

**Story (c) me  
9 (c) Shane Acker**


	2. Chapter 1

It has been only a few monthes since their friends had passed on. Most of them found a way to cope with the loss, like 3 and 4 running around their new Library trying to catalogue everything. 15 would run around trying to make sure they didn't tear anything up out of pure paranoia, and when she was tired of that she would just go off and start on creating a new light staff for 9 (she thinks he looks unnatural without one). 7 would just go out to patrol, still worried a beast would show up and attack, but otherwise, she would just stare out of a gaping hole in the house, that seemed to grow larger after the rain, and stare at the sky.

The rest would sit around and do nothing but think about the ones they've lost. 16, for instance, would lay around, more than usual and stare at the sky all day. He only occasionally moved, to check on everyone, even though he had resigned from his spot as leader and gave the title to 9. But as 16 made his normal route to check on everyone, noticed something that put him on edge a little more everyday he saw her there.

13 sat in the Watcher's Room, on the top platform, beside her telescope. All she did was stare out into the Emptiness, night and day, lost in her thoughts. She only moved when she felt she was coming out of her mind, which was rare. When she would move around, she would just pace back and forth, whispering to her self. If one were to listen to her, they would have no idea what she was talking about, seeing as she would mostly say random sentences that made no sense when put together.

On one particular day, it seemed 13 couldn't stay in one spot for more than five minutes. 16 watched as she would paces back and forth and as she would move from her spots. He watched as she started to become frustrated with her own restlessness, and started trying to find sharp objects or just stuff to throw. She finally chose a small but thick piece of metal that would be considered as a knife or dagger to their kind. As she would go between sitting and pacing, she would start stabbing whatever was near her.

She never seemed to notice him, which he considered good. She might have just stabbed him multiple time, like anything else that was in her way. He was just an object in her way. Everything was. She couldn't see anything with all these horrid emotions and thoughts growing inside of her.

"16, is she still...?" 9 trailed off as he watched her as well.

"Yeah," was all he said.

"Should we try to calm her down?" 7 asked, who had followed 9. "You know, so she stops stabbing everything in sight."

"I'm honestly not sure," he turned and walked away with the other two following. "I'd usually say to leave her alone for a little while, but with how she is right now... I'm just not sure."

"Well, maybe we should try to figure something out, besides just walking away from the problem," 7 said.

"I am thinking," 16 said then stopped, turned around, and glared at 7. "But anyway, I'm not the leader, anymore. He is." 16 pointed at 9. "Why don't you ask him?"

"16, it's just that you've been her friend longer than us," 9 said, seeing a fight about to start between the others. "We only wanted to know if you had any idea what to do."

16 looked at 9 as his glare turned to a dull stare. "No. I'm sorry, but I don't. She has never been _this_ bad before."

Before 9 or 7 could say anything else, he walked away.

"We're going to have to do something soon," 7 said. "If she doesn't stop. She's starting to scare the twins."

"I know," he said, walking back towards 13's room.

He just sat down outside the doorway and watched her. He would occasionally catch a few words; dead, traitor, weak, horrible, safe, why, and hell. He heard many of these words repeated through the time he watched her. He figured if he tried to approach her, she'd lash out at him. And if he had a few of the others, she'd probably freak out even more.

Maybe the best thing was to wait.

* * *

Be very quiet. Don't let anyone know. They'll want to stop you. Just keep pulling and fixing. You'll get them ready. They'll be back soon. Then everyone can be happy again and smile.

It was nice to see them smile. Such happy faces. I wonder if they'll stop me.

No one should stop me. I'm only trying to make them happy again.

But...

Will they miss me?

Will _he_ miss me?

* * *

She had finally stopped moving. She layed on the ground on her stomach. Sometime during the night, 13 had collapsed from exhaustion. No one had seen her trip and fall. 9 had long since gone away, to go rest.

_I'm so lonely._

She layed there quietly whispering to herself, "I'm falling. I'm falling. I'm falling."

_When will I reach the ground? When will it end? It's so lonely, falling with no one there with you._

It was still dark and no one seemed to be awake. Her optics looked around the room, but she couldn't see much. She turned her head to the doorway where she had seen 9 sitting before.

_I'm alone right now. They'll come back. They'll catch me. I'll stop falling soon._

13's arms began to push her body from the ground. She sat on her legs and looked out the hole.

The moon shined brightly down on her. She looked down at her metal hands and sighed.

_I'm still falling. When will it end?_

13 pushed off the ground and stood. She walked out the door and looked around. No one.

"Not here. No one's here. Asleep," she whispered.

"13?" She looked left and saw 21 standing there. "Are you okay?"

She just stared at him before walking back in her room.

"13?" He began to follow her.

"I would like to be alone, 21," she said, looking back at him.

He stopped and stared at her before nodding and walking away.

_It's a lie. You need someone to be there. You're falling further into the darkness._

"I'm perfectly fine," She spoke out loud, after 21 was out of site. "All I need is rest. I'll be better soon."

_Can't say it. Lost. Gone. They're gone. The numbers are disappearing. Fault. Fault._

"It's my fault," 13 said walking backing to the platforms. "I wasn't able to do anything to help them. Nothing."

_You tried. They're all resting now._

"No," she whispered, sitting by her telescope. "Nothing can rest in this world. Everything that died is still wondering. I can hear them in my sleep."

_Such nonsense. Hearing something that has long since been dead._

"Please, just leave me alone."

_No point. I am only speaking the truth._

_I can't leave. Not my body._

_I am you. You are me._

_We are both falling deeper._

_Deeper deeper deeper deeper_

_No end to our dark abyss._

_We will just fall._

_And it's sad because..._

_"No one can catch me, now."_

* * *

The next day, 13 had come out of her room and began to wander and watch. She stayed mostly with the twins, watching and admiring. They still had each other. They also had everyone else. 13 never wanted to count herself as one to depend on. Nothing good ever seemed to come of it.

As she trudged through the house, 16 began to follow her, trying to catch up with her to ask is something was wrong.

Today, he had such luck.

"13!" He called, making her stop and turn around. "I'm glad to see you're out of that room."

She stared at his smiling face. It seemed foreign to him. Or, at least, it looked strange. It has been a while.

13 was about to turn back around and start walking, but 16 interrupted her actions. "Have you been alright lately? I mean, I know you haven't but uh..." He frowned again, trying to think of what to say.

"Do you mean to ask 'What's going on with me?'" 13 asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm just worried about you is all. Well, everyone is. You've been acting out of sorts."

13 looked down, trying to think for herself. "I... I think I'm losing it, 16. Whenever I sleep, all I hear is whispers. It hurts my head. They just whisper and I'm never sure what they're saying." She looked up at her friend. He was just looking at her, that worried look still on his face. "I'm sorry, I'm just out of it. Don't worry about me. I feel better after my little rampage yesterday." She smiled, trying to get him to stop worrying about her.

He just stared at her before smiling back. 16 knew what she was doing. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Alright, but please... come to me if something's bothering you."

I nodded before turning around to walk away.

_You shouldn't mention the whispers. They'll think you're crazier than you already are._

"I should choose my words more carefully next time."

* * *

Keep it quiet. Don't let them know.

It's to help them, but they'll stop me.

I only want them to be happy.

* * *

**A/N: Aren't those page breaks annoying? Should I just replace them with actually saying (Page Break)?**

**Anyway, what did you think of this little chapter for Voiceless? I bet you know what's going on in the first person breaks. Can you tell what's happening with 13? Do you even wanna know? Do you want me to stop asking question? IS ANYONE EVEN READING THIS?**

**Anyways of anyways, please review because that would make one of the most happiest people in the world! :D**


	3. Author's Note

Sorry I haven't updated. Well, I'm sorry to those who read this story. I've been distracted by stuff at school and this weeks finals. I'll update as soon as I can, I'm just a little depressed at the moment. This will be deleted as soon as I put up the next _actual _chapter.

Oh, and before I go back into my depression, I'd like to thank suteko1 for reviewing. I'm sorry I've haven't updated.

Now back to my emo corner.

-Stranger


End file.
